


12 Days of Mariposamas

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon), Coco (2017), Disney - All Media Types, Gravity Falls, Phineas and Ferb, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Humor, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Gabi and her friends sing a parody of 12 Days of Christmas much to Mr. Flores's dismay.





	12 Days of Mariposamas

A song played to a tune of 12 Days of Christmas

Gabi began to sing ~On the 1st day of Mariposamas my friend make for me~

Mariposa pulled out a shirt

~A ghostly blue butterfly tee~

Gabi sanged ~On the 2nd day of Mariposamas my friend has brought me~

Erian feeds the owls

~Two owls and a ghostly blue butterfly tee"

A owl landed on Gabi's head

A owl hooted

~On the 3rd day of Mariposamas my friend has brought me~

Lucia sanged ~Three angry landlords~ as Mr. Flores was cleaning

"Hey!"

~Two owls and a ghostly blue butterfly tee~

"Oh no not the Christmas song parody again!"

Gabi laughed "Oh Mr. Flores"

Mr. Flores growled

~On the 4th day of Mariposamas my friend has brought me~

Mabel pulled out 4 Christmas sweaters ~4 cute sweaters~

~Three angry landlords two owls and a ghostly blue butterfly tee~

Mr. Flores panicked "Aaaah!!! I gotta get outta here!"

Mr. Flores was about to leave but Gabi stopped him

"Huh!? What the-!?"

~On the 5th day of Mariposamas my friend has brought me~

But Abby shoved Gabi and Mr. Flores

Abby cleared her throat and sings poorly ~Five silver bows!!!~

Gabi and Mr. Flores cover their ears

~Four cute sweaters three angry landlords two owls and a ghostly blue butterfly tee~

"I hate your guts Ramirez!"

Gabi stick her tongue at Abby

~On the 6th day of Mariposamas my friend has brought me~

Suddenly the monsters appears behind Gabi

BB walked to Gabi and giggled

~Six Monsters~

~Five silver bows!!~

Mr. Flores cursed in Brazilian

~Four cute sweaters three angry landlords two owls and a ghostly blue butterfly tee~

Gabi heard barking

Mr. Flores facepalmed "Oh come on!"

~On the 7th day of Mariposamas my friend has brought me~

Miguel was walking Dante and his puppies

~Seven xolos a barking~

~Six Monsters~

~Five Silver Bows!!~

The glass cups broke

~Four cute sweaters three angry landlords two owls and a ghostly blue butterfly tee~

~On the 8th day of Mariposamas my friend has brought me~

The fireside girls played the guitars

Isabella sanged ~Eight guitars~

~Seven xolos a walking~

~Six Monsters~

~Five Silver Bows!~

~Four cute sweaters three angry landlords two owls and a ghostly blue butterfly tee~

Mr. Flores said "Ugh! I can't get that song out of my head!"

~On the 9th day of Mariposamas my friend has brought me~

Ghostly blue butterflies tickling Marco and Star causing them to laugh

Star and Marco sanged ~Nine butterflies tickling~

~Eight guitars~

~Seven xolos a barking~

~Six Monsters~

~Five Silver Bows~

~Four cute sweaters three angry landlords two owls and a ghostly blue butterfly tee~

Mr. Flores panted ~Do you know how to stop singing!?"

Gabi said "Uh I can't do this"

~On the 10th day of Mariposamas my friend has brought me~

A goth girl pulled out sugar skulls

~Ten sugar skulls~

Mr. Flores said "Make it stop!"

~Nine butterflies tickling~

~Eight guitars~

~Seven xolos a barking~

~Six Monsters~

~Five Silver Bows~

~Four cute sweaters three angry landlords two owls and a ghostly blue butterfly tee~

Mr. Flores began to sing ~On the 11th day of Mariposamas my friend has brought me~

Mr. Flores covers his mouth

Anne and Luz sanged ~Eleven violins playing~

~Ten sugar skulls~

~Nine butterflies tickling~

~Eight guitars~

~Seven xolos a barking~

~Six Monsters~

Abby said "Huh watch this!"

Abby sanged ~Five Silver Bows~

"Your singing sucks"

Abby growled

~Four cute sweaters three angry landlords two owls and a ghostly blue butterfly tee~

Mr. Flores said "Gabi after we're done with singing we can please decorate for Santa Claus!"

Gabi said "Good idea Mr. Flores"

"Fine but I got my eye on you!"

~On the 12th day of Mariposamas my friend has brought me~

A goth girl played the marimbas

~Twelve ribcage marimbas~

~Eleven violins playing~

~Ten sugar skulls~

~Nine butterflies tickling~

~Eight guitars~

~Seven xolos a barking~

~Six Monsters~

~Five Silver Bows~

~Four cute sweaters three angry landlords two owls and a ghostly blue butterfly tee~

Santa Claus said "Ho ho ho Merry Christmas!"

Gabi and her friends said "Merry Christmas!"

The End


End file.
